


You Still Care

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Theo Raeken, Breakfast in Bed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero/Theo Raeken, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hell, Season/Series 06, Secret Relationship, Top Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: When Theo gets hurt by Mr. Douglas while he tries not to destroy the barrier he realizes that Liam still cares about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I got this idea while watching Season 6a episode when Mr. Douglas stabbed his claws into Theo's back. I thought about him not breaking the barrier at first and it went deeper with a past with Liam and Hayden. 
> 
> AN2: This is the story that inspired Not Asking, but that story went in different direction as some have read. 
> 
> AN3: Also as in the show Supernatural Hell wasn't four months it was forty years and if I calculated right Theo was gone for little over three months.

Liam was sitting on a stool he'd pulled up beside the table that Scott and he had put Theo on for Deaton to help. They had gotten back in the building finding Theo lying beside the transmitter bleeding out. He'd had deep puncture wounds from what looked liked claws on his back. He also had deep claw marks all over his torso that they had no idea who had made them. Theo had been barely awake; the last thing he'd said was a broken name who they figured out was Mr. Douglas. 

Deaton had done the best he could stitching Theo up, but it had been touch and go for a minute or two. Liam didn't know why he felt so guilty, but he did. It was like he'd brought Theo back so he could die. He had helped them and this shouldn't be the repayment they gave him. The plan had worked until it had gone south with Parrish and Mr. Douglas. He didn't know if Theo was feeling any pain, but he was hoping he wasn't. 

He didn't know why he felt like it was his responsibility to make sure Theo didn't die. It was like they had a connection since he'd brought him back. He'd seen something in the Chimera, change. It wasn't just that he didn't want to be sent back, he had tried not letting Mr. Douglas in the cage. The wounds on his torso proved that he hadn't wanted to give in. He'd been sliced open and burned too. The burns had disappeared for the most part where Theo had been forced into the closed cage. It was just the claw wounds that hadn't yet. 

"You don't have to stay, you can help your friends, Liam," Deaton said breaking into Liam's thoughts. 

"I didn't bring him back to watch him die," Liam said glad that Deaton wasn't a supernatural creature that could sense emotions. He was having a world wind of them right now and guilt was only the top one. "I kept threatening to send him back, but I can't do it. He's not same person that tried to kill us," he didn't want to leave for Theo to wake up alone. 

"He's not going to die, Liam. You got him here in time, he'll wake up. It's your choice what you do, you're the one with all the control of what happens," Deaton said. He hadn't said anything about the mark that was on Theo's neck. He knew what the mark meant and he had seen the same one on Liam's before. He could tell they weren't fully formed or had been slightly broken more than likely. 

"He's not going back," Liam said not giving a reason for the why. He didn't want to say anything right now. It wasn't the time to reveal the secret he'd been keeping for months. He didn't know what the pack would even say about it. 

 

~LT TL~

He didn't feel like he needed to justify his reasoning to anyone. He was going be left behind when the others left for college. Hayden and he had heard her sister talking about wanting to transfer away from Beacon Hills. He didn't know how long he was going to have Hayden. He had been holding back on saying he loved her if she was leaving. He hadn't lied when he said he hadn't trusted Theo the night before, but now, now he trusted him. He had trusted him before though and it had cost him more than guilt. He'd lost his heart in the process and he didn't know if he could put it back. 

Liam had already saved Theo from hell; he'd saved him from the ghost rider when the door wouldn't shut. He'd gotten him here too before he could die. There had been a time he had feelings for him. It was back when he thought he was good, back before the night of the super moon. It was why it had hurt so bad when he'd almost killed Scott. It wasn't just his head that Theo had gotten into. He'd had his heart and shattered it so badly that night. He'd had Hayden and Theo both before it had gone to hell. 

Stiles had told him to watch Theo to make sure he didn't do anything evil. Watching him had gotten him caught once. After that night he'd done his best to hide what he felt from the others. Hayden had known though, she still knew the secret he held from the pack. They both had the secret, but he still felt like he was drowning with how he felt. He hadn't known how to tell anyone that he had been sleeping with the enemy. He had made sure that he wasn't seen with Theo at school. 

He hadn't wanted to think about how good it had felt in Theo's arms and bed. If he thought about it then the betrayal would bring down the walls he had built up. He didn't even know if it had been real or he'd been used. He hadn't been able to ask that question either so he'd turned to hating Theo. He had thought how he wanted to kill him for every second that had been wonderful. He had wanted to kill him for making him so happy and then ripping his heart out. 

Losing Hayden and Theo both that night had been the worst experience he'd felt. It was different than what he'd felt about how he'd treated Scott. He'd gotten Hayden back, but he hadn't Theo. He didn't know if he could hang on to that hope now though. He'd seen the look of fear and regret, he'd smelt it too. He had gotten Brett to teach him how to hide his emotions. He had hated him at one point too, but he was the only friend he'd been able to turn to. 

He wouldn't have been able to tell Scott why he needed to hide his emotions. How could he have told his alpha, his friend that he had been sleeping and loving the enemy? How could he have told Scott that he hadn't felt whole in so long. Some nights he'd felt like he was being held together by the past memories. He didn't even know how to tell Hayden sometimes she wasn't enough because he longed for the one on the table too. There was something that he couldn't place until Brett had told him. The only problem was that he only got one and that one had turned against him. 

"I loved you, I loved you so much and you destroyed my heart," Liam said trying not to let the tears fall. "It's what's so fucked up because I knew what you were like when you weren't playing a con. I loved that guy; the one that I don't even know if was real. I loved you so much it hurt to even breathe when you used it against me. You just fucking smiled at me like you knew how much I was hurting. I wanted to wipe the damn smile from your face. Most of all I wanted to feel like I had before, safe. You made me feel safe and then you destroyed everything,"

He didn't want Theo to wake up alone, but he couldn't stay. He didn't want him to know how much he still cared. He couldn't let anyone see how upset he was right now. He had barely held it together seeing the wounds and burns Theo had had on him. He had wanted to beg him to stay alive, tell him that he loved him right then. He just couldn't because no one knew that the nights he hadn't been home he'd stayed with Theo. It hadn't just been sex either, they had been nights they just hung out and been normal. It was hard with all the supernatural stuff going on, but they had tried. 

He let go of Theo's hand not even realizing he'd been taking his pain. He had tried before and couldn't, but it always happened without him knowing. Liam left the room not noticing that Theo had opened his eyes when he'd let his hand go. He didn't see the look in Theo's eyes because he'd heard everything that Liam had said. He also didn't see the tears coming from the Chimera because he felt the guilt at what he'd done to Liam. 

~LT TL~

Liam knew the others needed him, but he turned his phone off needing time to think. He had gotten the Bronco to drive even if it sucked and was old. However, he hadn't been able to bring his self to drive the truck he had hidden. It was stupid that he was hanging onto it, but he'd found Theo's truck. The keys had still been in it and he'd taken it to his house parking it. He told his parents he was keeping it for a friend. 

The entire truck smelled like Theo, there wasn't another scent in it. He'd been the last person besides Hayden that had ridden in it with Theo before the betrayal. He knew for a fact from Hayden he hadn't let Tracy Josh or Corey in the truck. It was like he had wanted their scents gone. He had thought about selling the stupid thing, but he couldn't bring his self to do it. Three and half months and he still had the key that started the truck. It was on the eight ball keychain that he'd given Theo. 

He'd spent two months with Theo and Hayden, but he'd had more nights with Theo when Hayden worked. Some nights he'd even convinced Theo to go in Sinema and dance with him. It had been fun being normal teenagers. He'd felt normal with them even if they were in an open threesome. Well not open to the rest of the pack, but with each other. He hadn't needed anyone to know for it to be more than it had been. 

He needed to put the walls back up before he turned his phone back on. He just didn't know how to fix his heart again. Hayden helped him the first time, but now he was going lose that. He moved to the back seat laying down. He closed his eyes trying to block out everything that had meant something. Everything that had felt so good at one point. It had been the best two months of his life. 

It just hurt so much that Scott might have been right about how far Theo had gotten into his head. He didn't want him to be right; he really hoped that Scott was wrong. He didn't know how to pick up the pieces if Theo never had cared at all for him. He had made his self keep believing that the Dread Doctors did something to Theo. He had to believe that they switched him for the cold hearted person that had gotten him to almost kill Scott. He had seen how sweet Theo could be and couldn't believe he'd go that quickly to the dark side. He refused to believe that he had already been on that dark side either. 

They had to deal with the ghost riders right now though. He needed the walls back up so he could think; he had to be there for Mason right now. Corey had been taken and he knew how much Mason loved him. He knew it wasn't going to be long before Mason said it. He actually liked Corey now that he trusted him and had helped them. Liam sighed trying to focus, but being in the truck probably wasn't the wisest choice. It did smell like the person he was trying to hide his feelings about. He breathed it in though because it calmed him just as much as it broke him. He'd close his eyes for ten minutes and then he'd get up and leave. 

~LT TL~

The truck door opening caused Liam to sit up in a hurry. He closed his eyes against the rising sun not realizing how long he'd been lying in the back seat. He had fallen asleep at some point not even bothering to turn his phone back on. He blinked putting his hand up to block the sun, but he already knew who was there. 

He didn't have to see them to know who had come looking for him. Instead of going out the door that was open he got out on the other side. It was safer to keep his distance like that even though he didn't really want distance. He wanted to go to them and just do what they used to. It might not be easier in the long run, but it would feel perfect right now. He walked around the truck, but he didn't get far before he was blocked.

"How did you find me?" Liam asked when it was obvious he wasn't getting by. He had to know how he had been found since his phone was still off. He hadn't told anyone where he was coming and his parents had the night shift again. They would be coming home soon, but wouldn't have known where he was.

"I was waiting on your porch for the last four hours. That's when I heard your heart beat. It's not something I'd forget not even after spending time in hell. It's how I knew you were lying every time you threatened to send me back," Theo said moving so he was closer to Liam. "You weren't wrong, thirty plus years of hell changes someone. It makes them regret what they did, makes them wish they could take it all back," he risked touching Liam's wrist wanting to touch more than that. He just didn't think Liam would let him yet, if ever. He'd fucked up so bad that he wouldn't let him touch anything if he was Liam. He was just hoping for at least a piece of Liam to let him. 

"You were in hell for almost four months," Liam said looking down at where Theo was running his thumb over his wrist. He had loved that once and right now it felt good again. It felt like a piece of him was being put back together. He was already a jigsaw puzzle torn apart, but the edges were together with Theo back. The feel of his touch on him the way he used to just do what he was now with a far off look. 

"It was almost forty years of having my heart ripped out over and over. Every month here was ten years there. It never changed waking up in the morgue trying to escape. I stopped after the second week. I just let her rip it out, didn't run, and didn’t fight. I deserved what I got for what I did," Theo said looking up at Liam it wasn't the fake tears like he'd done before to get what he'd needed. "I can't change it now and sorry won't cut it. I used what you felt for us against you to get what I wanted. I just wanted to thank you for not letting me die even if you never forgive me," he had suffered for his crimes and knew he was supposed to still be there. 

He hadn't suffered enough for the things he'd done. He didn't think another forty years would be enough either to make up for how much he'd destroyed the ones around him. At the end before Liam had brought him back he hadn't gotten out of the drawer. He'd let Tara take her heart back not bothering to struggle. The pain hadn't gotten any less though; it was the same every time. He felt her pain of dying every time she took her heart back. He still felt cold now as if he was there in the ice water.

~LT TL~

"Why didn't you just let him across the barrier right off? You wouldn't have almost died." Liam asked wanting to know. He needed the answer even if he couldn't make his mind up on what he wanted to do. He knew he wasn't sending Theo back, but there was the other problem he had. The problem about how he felt even after everything there was a piece of him that wanted Theo back. The one that he had known for those two months, not the one that had broken him down. He wanted the one that was standing here now that had found him. The one that he could actually see and read his emotions. 

"You shoved me out of the way. The ghost rider tried pulling me in the cage, but you shoved me away when my shoulder was stuck. It's how I knew you still cared even after what I did, you care." Theo answered with the most honesty in his voice that Liam had ever heard. 

"I hated you for months; I was glad that Kira sent you to hell. I tried forgetting you, but I couldn't. I kept hearing you screaming for Scott to save you. I didn't even sleep for three nights after that night. Even though I hated you so much after what you did. I kept hearing it over and over, the fear of being dragged into hell. I was glad you were going be punished, the you that destroyed my heart. I just didn't want the guy I fell in love with to suffer that much," Liam said with just as much honesty as Theo had gave him. 

He'd said how he felt earlier not knowing Theo heard him. He was trying to fight what he wanted right now. He wanted to claim the mouth he'd missed kissing and make them both remember what it had felt like. He wanted to give in to what they both wanted, he was so close. There was only an inch between them and Theo's hand had moved to his back. He let a moan slip out longing for Theo to touch him in other places too. The same touch that had brought him pleasure on so many occasions. 

The sound of a car pulling into his driveway stopped him from showing Theo just how much he had missed him. He felt Theo pull away from him letting his hand linger for a moment on his. "I deserved it," Theo said before he walked away from Liam wishing they hadn't been interrupted. 

He hadn't even told Liam he'd heard him earlier. He could feel just how much Liam was hurting. He didn't know how to fix it even though he'd thought about it every time Tara ripped his heart out. It was the last thought he had before he woke up in the morgue drawer again. He'd been the one that ripped Liam's heart out and his sister's. 

He deserved having his, her's jerked from his body. He had deserved having her taunt him because he'd loved Liam with a stolen heart. He had loved him before he'd let his need for a pack of his own destroy that part of him. People could only feel one emotion at a time was his thinking. He'd put love aside for the darkness that had become him for so long. He hadn't even told Liam that he had loved him. Liam had been the first and only person he felt like he'd ever truly loved. It wasn't something he'd known what it was at the time, but he knew it now. He wasn't sure what he'd felt towards Hayden, but Liam he'd loved.

~LT TL~

Liam showered and changed before he'd gone to find the others at Scott's house. He had text Scott when he'd gotten in his house. He hadn't meant to go off like he had, but he'd already apologized. He didn't know how to fix things, but they were trying to work out a plan. The bad part was that he was now sitting at the police station with Mason and Hayden. The worse part was that Theo was now locked in the jail cell. 

He didn't ask who had put Theo in the locked cell they didn't have a key for. He had barely pulled the walls back up. Seeing Theo standing in the cell leaning against the bars was causing his mind to go elsewhere. He didn't know why he found it hot even though they were all in danger right now. He was trying to keep his self from looking too much or staring so he'd be caught. It was impossible though since he still thought of Theo as walking a sin that needed to be touched. Theo had let him have him every single time for the most part. He'd only been fucked three times. 

The rest of the time he'd been claiming Theo's ass and it had felt good. He'd loved watching him fall apart below him. The way he had said his name every time he came it had gone straight to his cock. He had loved taking Theo to the edge of bliss only to deny him at times. He'd done it once by using a borrowed cock ring and fucking Theo until Hayden had gotten off work. He had filled Theo's ass over and over with his cum, but he hadn't let him off til Hayden was sitting on Theo's cock. It had been beyond hot watching them while he'd been holding Theo's hands so he couldn't touch Hayden. 

~LT TL~

"You okay?" Mason asked pulling Liam from his thoughts about how he'd really love to have Theo through the bars. "You look like someone killed your dog," he said blocking Liam's view of Theo completely. Liam barely kept from growling at not being able to see Theo. The clothes he had one was a little too tight showing his body off nicely.

"Sorry, just can't concentrate right now. I'm sorry that I flaked last night. I should have helped you find Corey." Liam said knowing that his best friend was missing his boyfriend. He could sense the sadness and heartache coming from Mason. He'd been worrying if Theo was going to live that he hadn't thought of anything else. It made him feel guilty for being so selfish with his own problem.

"We'll get him back, I have to believe that," Mason said trying to believe it with everything he had. He needed to get Corey back because he meant a lot to him. The pictures on Corey's phone proved that he meant everything to him too. He made sure that Corey knew that he cared about him. He offered for him to stay at his house every night not wanting him to go to a place he wasn't even noticed. 

"We will, he's good for you, Mas. I was wrong when I tried hating him for not helping sooner. He has helped and you'll get him back you can always find him," Liam said squeezing Mason's shoulder doing his best to comfort his friend. He gave in giving Mason a hug after a moment wanting him to know that he cared. He knew that Corey practically stayed with Mason now. He was pretty sure there was a drawer and closet space for the Chimera at Mason's. 

He was in need of the same thing, but he couldn't tell anyone how he was feeling. He didn't even think he could tell Hayden how much he had truly missed Theo. It was another reason he had tried hating Corey at first. He had been connected to Theo as if he'd been loyal. He knew it was more of survival now, but he'd already dealt with that. 

He'd apologized to Corey more than once now. Corey had promised to kick his ass if he didn't stop doing it. He was sure that it would be more Mason he got to hit him though. He had offered to teach Corey how to fight though if he wanted to learn. He did only have the invisibility thing and little bit of what he'd done at the party a while back. 

"Thanks, Liam," Mason said giving him a faint smile before he went back to the bench sitting down. He knew that Liam and Corey were friends now which had meant a lot to him. He just couldn't figure out why Liam had been so off lately. It was like he'd been trying to keep another secret as big as being a werewolf. He wasn't pushing this time though because he could tell that Liam wasn't going to give in. 

 

~LT TL~

Liam was once again looking at Theo, but his ex wasn't standing against the bars now. He was sitting on the bench in the cell. Liam knew that Theo had heard them talking. He thought about going to the cell and asking why he was in it for the third time. He just couldn't bring his self to do it. He looked Theo over again knowing exactly what was under the clothes. 

He had touched ever inch of the Chimera's body, his mouth had covered just as much as his hands had. He'd sucked Theo into cumming down his throat more times than he could count. He'd had the same done to him a few times. He'd had Theo begging to cum while he fucked his tongue into his hole. He'd fucked Theo while Theo had been fucking Hayden before they had all cum. He'd had the same done to him a few times and enjoyed every minute of it. He had enjoyed having Theo at his mercy more. 

He had slept in his bed trusting him with his heart and soul. He'd felt safe and he'd thought love even if it wasn't something he had ever thought of it then. It hadn't just been sex to him, but it had all gone to pieces. He kept replaying the good parts in his head though. He kept remembering trading wins on video games for favors. It wasn't always sexual ones either; it was how he'd gotten Theo to go dancing with him. It was also how he'd managed to go to a movie and dinner. They had even gone to arcade once playing laser tag one night. Hayden had enjoyed the bowling the most. She was way better than either one of them. 

He bit down on his bottom lip to stop his self from moaning. It wasn't the place or the time to be remembering. He just couldn't stop his self either; they were waiting for the others. They couldn't do anything until Scott called or texted them. Taking a trip down memory lane didn't seem so bad. Then again, his cock becoming hard and leaking pre-cum was defiantly a bad idea. The smile that formed on Theo's face proved he could smell him. It meant that Hayden could too. 

~LT TL~

"You're wanting to fuck him aren't you?" Hayden asked in a low voice that Mason couldn't hear. "I can smell your arousal, Liam. He probably locked his self in there so he wouldn't tempt you again," she said revealing that Theo had put his own self in the cell. "He just walked in and slammed the door closed not saying a word. He didn't even say a word when I said we didn't have a key to get him out," she wrapped her arms around Liam not missing the skip in his heart beat at what she said. 

Liam couldn't take Theo watching him anymore. He closed his eyes trying not to let his emotions give him away. Hayden wasn't wrong about what he wanted and he'd gotten his answer. He was surprised that Theo had locked his own self up. He shouldn't have been in some ways; he had said he deserved to still be punished. Locked in a cell with no key, no way out was one way to punish his self. 

"I want him. I want do so many different things right now to him. I want to care, I want to be glad he's not dead and I want to punish him at same time. Not like she did, I want to make him beg to cum for hours. Want to fuck him until he's about to explode and just leave him on the bed so he can't. I want to use that chain we had him on so he can't move. I want him to stay in that cell, but I want to hold him too. I want to show him how much I still care and how much it hurt," Liam said knowing that Hayden wasn't the only one that could hear him. Theo could hear everything he was saying too. "I mostly want to feel like I'm not going die because I'm so broken because I loved him." he finished looking right at Theo letting the tears fall before he pulled away from Hayden. 

He needed to get away again, but he only went to Stilinski' office shutting the door. He slid down to the floor against the desk letting the rest of his tears fall. He had tried keeping his self together, but it was no use. He wanted the floor to open him up and swallow him. He preferred not going to hell, but just swallow him up for a while. He put his head on his knees closing his eyes feeling his body shaking. It hurt so bad to breathe right now, he hadn't cried this hard in years. He couldn't hold it in anymore or wait until he was farther away. He didn't want to either why his ex shouldn’t know what he'd done. 

He'd been so close earlier to just given in without facing all the pain he still felt. Now, he didn't know if he could just let that slide to go back to where they had been before. He wanted it so badly though to forget everything that had happened. He'd played it out trying to change something, anything. He had tried to pin pointing the moment that he could have seen the change coming. Love hadn't been enough to change what the Dread Doctors had done to Theo. 

~LT TL~

Liam hadn't wanted to come back out of the office, but they still had to deal with the Mr. Douglas problem. They needed to know about him and it was obvious that Theo knew. He had known about the Wild Hunt and he had helped the night before. He had come through even when he'd been ripped open to get to the ghost rider. He'd held off to the last second so it had meant something. The same way that Liam had shoved Theo out of the way before he could be pulled into the cage. 

"Where's the sword?" Liam asked looking between Hayden and Mason. He had come to the conclusion he didn't want the idea that he could just send Theo back as part of the solution. He refused to let anyone else have that power either. Theo was his responsibility after all he had resurrected him from a different prison. He knew Theo was looking for redemption, but it wasn't going to be found in the cell. He just didn't have a key to get him out of that prison yet. 

"You're sending him back?" Mason asked giving Liam the sword. He hadn't known what to do when he'd heard his best friend in the other room. He'd wanted to comfort him, but he'd heard what Liam had said. It had become obvious that Theo had been the other person Liam had been with. He had known it hadn't just been Hayden, he just hadn't thought it was Theo. It had explained why Liam had been more devastated about what he'd done on the night of the super moon.

"No," Liam said taking the sword walking up to the cell. He twisted the handle letting the blade of the sword fall apart. The pieces hit the floor making a loud clattering sound with the place being so quiet. The only thing he could hear was their heart beats. "No one is sending him back. He's going finish paying for his crimes right here. He's going start by telling us what he knows about Mr. Douglas because I'm guessing if the Dread Doctors knew about the Wild Hunt they knew about him. After all," Liam said looking back at his friends, "He was the one that was in the vat they kept." he had put that piece together before he'd walked out of the office.

He was going to get through this and then he would deal with the rest of his feelings. The ones that had him not pulling back when Theo's hand reached out for his. He turned back looking at Theo seeing the tear streaks on his face too. They were both in pain, but they'd sort it out later. Right now he gave Theo that little bit by squeezing his hand back. He knew that Theo wasn't going to go anywhere. Something told him that he'd fight right beside him if he wasn't in the cell. He was really going have to get the Sheriff to let him out whenever he got there. 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo finally get started on trying to fix what was destroyed months before. This starts night after the ghost riders are gone.

Liam looked up at the night sky seeing the stars and clear skies for the first time in a long while. The Wild Hunt had left the night before and they had gotten their friends back. He had helped being a distraction so the ghost riders didn't go after Scott, Lydia and Malia. They had taken Mason and Hayden before they even got out of the station. He'd gotten Scott the information about Mr. Douglas before going back to the station with Stilinski. 

He had been glad when Theo had been freed from the cell. He had been so scared that Theo would have been taken by the ghost riders before he got back. He had heard Theo yelling at them when Hayden and he had been fighting them. He had said something in that moment in a low voice before he'd left the station. 

He'd known that Theo could hear him and he'd looked at him for a moment. He had told him he'd be back and he loved him. It had been on instinct because he did love Theo. He didn't want him to be taken or Hayden either. Hayden had sacrificed herself for Liam to get away. He had seen how Theo had tried to get out of the cell, but the bars weren't as given for him.

It hadn't been easy after that, but they'd fought together. It had felt good when they had taken on the ghost riders making sure they didn't go after Scott. They had worked as a team killing some of them, locking one up in a room. He had shot one that tried to choke Theo, possibly kill him. He had thought he'd lost Theo when he'd thrown him in the elevator Theo becoming bait. It had given him time to get free of the hospital and find Scott. Theo had sacrificed his self he'd thought for him.

He'd found him later at the high school though once again saving him. He had wanted to kiss Theo so badly when he'd seen him. However, he'd been holding off the ghost rider for him to get to the horse. He had heard Theo though when he had asked if he knew how to ride a horse. He'd heard Theo tell him he loved him too. It had been so low he had almost missed it before he'd ridden off. 

He had found out that Theo had helped Scott and the others fight Mr. Douglas and the ghost riders. He had been trying to help save Corey with Hayden and Mason. They'd needed to give Scott time to divert the train from taking everyone. He had felt so bad for Corey what Mr. Douglas had done to him. He couldn't image the pain that Corey had been in. The way he screamed in pain had gotten to him. 

He had taken Corey's other hand and started drawing his pain away. He'd done it because he cared about Corey. He was his best friend's boyfriend and it was his way of showing that he really did trust Corey now. He'd apologized before, but he had wanted to do something too. It meant more if he did it than saying it. 

~LT TL~

It had been twenty-four hours since then and he had slept for over fifteen of them. He'd been exhausted from everything that happened. He had gone home not even bothering to shower just flopping on his bed. He had woken up alone, but he hadn't been that way the whole time. He had caught Theo's scent in his bed. He knew that the Chimera had at some point laid with him. He wished he could have felt it, but he'd been dead to the world he'd slept through those hours. He hadn't even felt it when he'd been rolled on his side, which was how he'd woken up. 

They had talked a little when they'd been in the morgue together before the ghost riders had found them. It was where he had found out why Theo hated the hospital morgue so much. He felt bad for going there, but he'd thought it would work. It hadn't, but at least they were both alive. He had wanted to hug Theo when he told him some about hell while they'd waited. He couldn't image what he felt getting to the point he just let Tara pull his heart out without moving from the drawer. 

He just wished he knew where Theo was at right now. The truck had been gone when he'd woken up. He was hoping that Theo wasn't leaving because he'd already been told goodbye by Hayden. It had hurt so much having to say goodbye to her because he loved her. It might seem stupid to someone, but he loved them both. They had gotten so deep into his heart that he had been hurt so much when they had both been ripped away the first time. 

Right now he felt that pain again. Hayden leaving for good and Theo possibly gone too. He had spent one of those hours just crying because he couldn't even breathe it hurt so much. It was the only thing he could think to do that might give him some comfort. It hadn't though because his bed smelt like Hayden and Theo both like it had before. He missed them so much that it hurt his soul. He couldn't have Hayden back, she was gone. However, he could possibly have Theo back if he didn't chicken out and leave him too. 

~LT TL~

Liam hadn't meant to fall asleep he really should have slept enough already. However, when he opened his eyes there was a black wolf standing next time him. "Fucking hell, Theo I swear I'm seriously going to put a bell on you," he growled before sitting up. "First you leave without letting me know you were there. Now you show up in your wolf form after everything in the last three days?" He asked standing up looking down at the wolf. He had missed the wolf just as much as he'd missed Theo. It was Theo of course, but he'd always seemed freer when he was the wolf. 

The wolf closed its eyes bowing its head to Liam before it started transforming back into it's human form. "It was faster to find you since you weren't answering your phone," Theo said standing up to his full height. 

"My phone is in my room charging, it was dead cause I forgot to charge it when I fell asleep," Liam said making his self look at Theo's face and not else where like he wanted to. "You really need to learn to carry something with clothes in it. That way you can put them on after you shift back," he said throwing Theo a bag once he got to his Bronco. 

He had hoped he might find him out here. He had a feeling Theo would be up to his old trick of shifting. He knew that Theo liked doing it along with running through the woods completely naked at night. He had done it his self by accident once, a few other times on purpose. Those times the pack knew nothing about since he'd been with Theo. They had run through the woods together before having sex where ever they ended up. 

It had felt so good to be inside of Theo. He had never seen it as anything but fun and enjoyable running through woods. He'd felt completely consumed and free in those moments. They'd playfully battled for top position over each other, but he won. A time or two Hayden had been there too. She had tackled them both making them lie there while she'd kept them on the edge for a while. She hadn't shown them mercy at all when it came to how long they had to wait. 

Once she had deemed them aloud to touch her they had taken her. Both their cocks filling her as the three of them finally joined as one in a way. It had felt unbelievable having his cock against Theo's while they had taken Hayden. They had cum together spilling into her while sharing a sloppy and awkward three way kiss. In those moments he would never had guessed how bad it would go just weeks later. How fast loving someone so much it was a first thought could turn to hating them so deeply. 

He had hated Theo so much that even after Scott and Mason told him to stay out of it, he hadn't. He had found Theo after school one day and he'd punched him. He hadn't stopped though he had punched him over and over until his hand had hurt. He'd taken his anger out on the guy he had loved so much. He still remembered Hayden pulling him away as he viciously kicked Theo until his ribs had broken. He knew she'd done it to save him, not Theo from the guilt if he'd killed him. He had wanted to do to him what he'd done to Scott and them.

Theo hadn't fought him back though; he'd just fucking laid there while he'd taken his heartache out on him. He hadn't even smiled though like he'd done that time in the hall when he'd been standing with Hayden or at the club with Josh. He'd just lay on the ground bloody and broken after what he'd done. He'd seen the blood Theo had puked out and he hadn't even cared if he'd died. He had been glad that he had inflicted some pain on the bastard that ripped his heart out. 

He still remembered for a split second he'd seen sadness in Theo's eyes. He'd let out a roar kicking him as hard as he could in his privates. Hayden had taken him home and they'd just lain together after she'd cleaned the blood away from his hands. They had both lost the person they'd thought loved them and Hayden had lost her life before that. They'd grieved for those things that night just lying together alone not having Theo with them. It was the first time they hadn't had him between them. 

~LT TL~

Theo put the pants on throwing the bag back to Liam. "The last two days and nights we've saved each other. The ghost riders are gone, everybody's back that was taken. The only thing that's left is to know if there's anything left between us." he asked hoping that he had some chance to fix what he had done. He hadn't known what to do after the ghost riders had left. He'd thought about leaving getting away even though he wanted to fix what he'd done to Liam. He had felt so much pain from Liam when he'd confessed what he wanted to do to him. 

"The first time I trusted you everything I cared about got ripped away. You were one of those things that I cared about," Liam said leaning against the Bronco so he had something to keep him from moving. "I trusted you again last night and everything felt right again. I saw the guy I remembered fighting beside me. He was helping save all of us because he grew a conscious in hell," Liam gave up his hold on the Bronco moving so he was in front of Theo. "He wasn't a tin man anymore because he finally tapped into his heart," he placed his hand over Theo's chest where his heart was at feeling it beating.

Theo looked at Liam not finding the cloud of emotions going through Liam's eyes. He felt the warmth from Liam's hand even through his shirt. "I promise you I won't break it again. I don't want to be the reason you're broken and feel like you're dying. I don't want you to ever know the feeling of dying," he knew that they'd all die one day, but he would do anything to protect Liam from having it happen now. It was why he had shoved him in the elevator. It was the only thing he could think of to do to save Liam.

The day that Liam had beaten the hell out of him he'd just let him. He had let Liam take his anger out on him because even after what he'd done to him. He hadn't wanted Liam to take the rage out on an innocent person. He hadn't understood why he'd done it, cared if an innocent got hurt. He hadn't cared about that when he'd sicked Liam on Scott, but he had then. He'd felt the need to destroy coming from Liam. 

He could have avoided him, but he'd given Liam what he'd needed. He'd let him punch him and kick him until Hayden had pulled him away. He'd just laid there taking it because he had deserved what Liam had done. It was why he hadn't fought Liam back since he could have easily. It hadn't made him grow a heart then; he hadn't done that until he'd been forced into a sentence of thirty-five years of hell. He had felt something lying there before Liam had kicked him the last time. He couldn't place what he'd felt in that moment then, but it only mattered about now.

"I don't feel broken anymore, it doesn't hurt to breathe. I know you won't break the promise to me not after you risked your own life saving mine," Liam said, "I'd rather you keep living with me. It's going to take some time to get their trust back even if you did help. You already got more than that with me," he added feeling and hearing Theo's heart beating like crazy. 

~LT TL~

Liam couldn't wait any longer; he was done talking about it. He closed the last few inches between them kissing Theo. He wanted to feel what he'd been missing for so long. He wanted to be consumed by everything that had made him love Theo so much before. He brought his hand to the back of Theo's head crashing their mouths together. He moaned at the feeling before he heard Theo do the same. He slid his tongue into Theo's mouth deepening the kiss. 

Liam turned them walking them backwards as they continued kissing until he had Theo's back against his Bronco. He let his hands move all over Theo's naked torso. He needed to touch him and he felt Theo's hands moving down to his waist. He made fast work of the pants that he had made Theo put on. He didn't rip them, but he got them down fast. He shoved his own pants down after jerking his shirt off. 

"Need you so fucking much," Liam said moving his hand around both their cocks. "Hurts so bad, I need you back," he moaned as he started moving his hand up and down their cocks. 

"Fuck," Theo let his head fall back against Liam's Bronco turning it to the side. He bared his throat to Liam wanting him to take what he wanted.

He moaned bucking into Liam's hand as he continued jacking them off. The pre-cum sliding over their cocks making it hurt less each time as he brought them closer to release. It felt right having Liam against him again, he'd been alone for so long. He had listened to his sister taunt him about it too.

The ache in his soul had been worse than Tara ripping his heart out. He'd been stupid for what he'd done that one night. He hadn't known what he was doing, he'd just bit Liam. He'd felt his wolf screaming for him to do it that night and he had given in. Liam had fucked him until they had both cum biting into each other instead of howling. 

He had never thought anything else of it, but he'd felt the feeling of being empty. He'd tried gaining power to fix the void, tried taking everything besides what he was now. He hadn't felt his heart back then, but it was obvious his wolf had known even back then. His wolf had known what he'd found in Liam, but it had been too late then. 

~LT TL~

Liam growled bringing Theo back to the present feeling the pit in his stomach right before he would usually cum. Liam covered Theo's mouth again quickening his hand adding a twist with each down stroke. Liam pulled free of the kiss twisting the best he could one more time before they both came. Liam felt his fangs descending as he erupted between them his cum mixing with Theo's over their bodies. He didn’t' hesitate gripping the back of Theo's head letting his fangs sliced into Theo's neck. It almost hurt it felt as good as he pulled a slight amount of blood from the bite there. 

Theo shut his eyes tight his hands tightening around Liam's ass pulling him as close as he could get him. "I need you too," he said feeling how badly he'd hurt Liam as the bond they'd supposed to have had before finished forming. What he'd seen and smelt on Liam didn't even cover it. He didn't even know how Liam could forgive him this easy, but if he thought it wasn't so easy. He'd had to be sentenced to hell to repent for what he'd done. He'd spent almost forty years without the one he belonged to. 

Liam pulled his fangs back licking the blood from Theo's neck. Brett had told him what had happened the night Theo bit him. He'd also told him he could share through the bite what he felt or make a person see. It only worked for mates that way, but he'd done it just now. He hadn't meant to share the memories, but he hadn't stopped them. 

"That is the only time you get to cum until we're in my bed and I'm inside of you," Liam said letting his hand go up to Theo's face wiping way the tears that were there. "I didn't mean to show you that, but its how I've felt for so long. Hayden didn't even know that truth," Liam said before kissing Theo slower this time. It wasn't as bad of a hunger behind it that he felt like he was going lose his mind. It was still hunger there though and he felt it coming from Theo too. 

"I didn't know until I was in hell what I'd done that night," Theo said once they broke apart for air. "I tried doing everything to fill the ache before I got sent there. I didn't understand why I hurt so badly, but it wasn't actually my pain. It was what you were feeling the whole time," he finished looking into Liam's eyes hoping he would never break him again. 

"I didn't know either," Liam said giving him a smile before kissing Theo again needing to be close to him. He didn't stop until his lungs demanded air. "Come on, we're going to my house," Liam said fixing his pants and grabbing his shirt. His smile grew even more as he squatted down cleaning the cum from Theo's torso first. "Damn it's still good too," Liam said standing back up going to the driver side of the Bronco. 

~LT TL~

Theo groaned pulling his pants up after Liam left him standing there. He grabbed the shirt from the bag in case putting it on. "Just don't crash," he said when he got in the passenger seat. He wanted to get to Liam's in one piece.

"You were giving me a blow job while I was driving and Hayden was blowing you. You are not going to blame me for almost going into the ditch. You sank your fangs into the head of my cock when you came in her mouth. It was one the best orgasms from a blow job I've had," Liam confessed before he started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Theo asked as Liam started driving out of the woods.

"It's not as funny as it seems. It's just you tried gaining power to fill the void you didn't understand. I beat the hell out of you that night when I first felt it. I tried using Hayden to make it go away too. I just wish it hadn't taken so long to feel this way again," Liam said reaching over taking Theo's hand. 

"We weren't meant to work then, but I've spent over thirty years wanting what I never knew I had back." Theo said looking over at Liam. He didn't know if he got to feel happy right now, but that's what he was feeling. He was happy to have Liam back and that he was the one that pulled him from hell. It was in a way ironic since he'd wanted to see Liam at least once more to tell him he was sorry. When he'd gotten freed and Liam was standing there he'd promised to kill him. "I'm sorry for the other night," he added wanting Liam to know he never had meant to threaten him. 

"I know," Liam said with a smile. 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo continue making up which also includes something that Liam hasn't had in a while because he couldn't bring his self to enjoy it without Theo.

Liam was glad that his parents were working the night shift. It was easy to get to his bedroom not having to sneak Theo in. He'd done it a couple of times along with having to gag Theo when he couldn't keep it down. He liked hearing him shout, growl and howl when he nailed his prostate over and over until he came. He just couldn't have him doing that with his parents home. He was going to have a few hours to have Theo at his mercy tonight though. 

Liam had taken Theo here the other night before going to Scott's to let him shower. He had done his best to resist watching Theo wash away the dirt and grim from his body. He had kept his self in check that night, but it had been hard too. He had wanted to do things with the chain while Theo had been on it too. He didn't want that now though he just wanted to be as close as they could get. 

Liam took hold of Theo's shirt pulling it over his head before doing the same to his own. He got their pants off and shoes before pushing Theo back on the bed. He shoved Theo's legs up and apart so they were on the edge of the bed before he went for what he wanted. He shoved his tongue into his opening without giving him a warning. 

Theo shoved back onto Liam's tongue letting out a moan as Liam started opening him up. He had forgotten how good it felt having any part of Liam inside of him. Liam's tongue kept darting in and out trying to reach farther than it possibly could. It licked up and down his hole to behind his balls. He curled his hands up in the covers relishing in the pleasure he was feeling. It wasn't long before the tongue was joined with one of Liam's fingers. He felt Liam just barely grazing his prostate with each stroke. He was begging him to let him feel it, but Liam wasn't giving him what he wanted. 

"I need more," Theo said trying to get it, but Liam pulled away from him completely. "Liam," he would deny he whined, but it really was one. He needed some part of Liam touching him because his body felt like it was on fire. He'd felt cold for so long, but he could feel the fire inside of him with Liam's hands and mouth on him. 

Liam took the lube out of his drawer before going back to the bed. "Move up, want you in the middle," he said and he didn't have to tell Theo twice because he moved like he wanted him to. 

He got on the bed spreading Theo's legs apart opening the lube up. He slicked his fingers up before sliding two inside Theo's tight channel. They both moaned and he finally hit against Theo's prostate. He didn't venture or barely do it; he nailed it every time thrusting his fingers in and out. He scissored them apart and curled them up giving Theo what he wanted so badly. He added a third finger repeating the process bringing Theo right to the edge. He clamped his hand over the base of his cock, but didn't stop moving his fingers. He watched Theo as if he was cumming, but couldn't find his release physically. 

Theo panted thrusting back against Liam's fingers that were stretched as far as they could go inside him. He knew that Liam wouldn't let him off unless he wanted him to. He'd had plenty of times like this before. Two months didn't seem like a lot, but it was sixty some days. If Liam was in a mood he could be going for hours without cumming. 

Liam had denied him for an entire night and day once. He hadn't let him off until Hayden, with a strap on and Liam's cock were both in his ass. It had taken him twenty minutes before he was open enough to fit them both. Liam lying under him and Hayden behind him as they fucked him together. He'd blacked out as he'd reached his orgasm waking up to them still moving inside him. 

~LT TL~

Liam kept his fingers moving and his hand clamped onto Theo's cock while he started sucking the head of Theo's cock into his mouth. He was enjoying the sounds coming from the Chimera below him. He ran his tongue along the slit working it until Theo was shouting his name. He took him all the way down not letting up on the hold he had. His fingers were moving quicker right against his prostate. He swallowed around Theo letting up just barely on his grip and he moaned as one jet of a second orgasm nailed the inside of his throat. He clamped down again denying the rest of the release. 

"Fuck, I need..." Theo started, but Liam's growl stopped his protest of wanting to cum. The growl vibrated against his cock making it feel like he was going to explode again. He thrust into Liam's mouth trying to get more friction. 

Liam pulled his fingers free of Theo's ass slapping his ass hard for thrusting. He smiled around Theo's cock on his way back up. He had forgotten how much Theo got off on him slapping his ass as his mate moaned bucking back into his hand. He sucked at the head of Theo's cock switching hands letting another jet come from Theo before stopping it again. He swallowed it down before he pulled free. He took hold of Theo's hand bring it down making him stop his orgasm.

"Don't move it til I'm all the way inside of you," Liam said before he kissed Theo letting him taste the cum in his mouth. "Damn you look so good right now, after we rest once I'm done here. I'm going fuck you over every inch of this room. Going use your truck, my bronco, and if I could fuck your wolf form I would do that too," he growled slicking his cock up with lube. 

Theo couldn't form a reply at the images that Liam was painting. He didn't know if it was possible but he'd gladly let Liam fuck him in any shape or form. If that form was his wolf then so be it, he'd feel it too. His eyes closed at first, but when Liam thrust head deep into him they shot back open. It had been so long since he'd gotten to have Liam inside of him. 

~LT TL~

Liam kept his eyes on Theo sliding all the way into him after a moment. He gasped at how tight Theo was after so long. He had spent almost thirty minutes opening him up, but he was still tight. He waited once he was all the way in not moving as he moved forward kissing Theo again. It was just as slow as before as he took hold of both of Theo's hands. He intertwined their fingers pulling back slowly. He wanted it to feel good like it had before, but it was still different. 

The burning in his lungs was the only reason Liam pulled back. His mouth found Theo's throat though sucking and licking at his pulse. He pulled back to the edge before thrusting back in moaning as he bottomed out again. Theo wrapped his legs around Liam baring his throat as they moved together. He wanted to feel his fangs again; he wanted to mark Liam again too. 

Liam ran his tongue just below Theo's ear before biting the same place. He knew every inch of Theo's body and what turned him on. He wasn't let down as he kept moving his tongue over the same spot. Theo's entire body shivered below him causing him to smile. He got a moan the next time he did it and when he slightly pierced his fangs into the spot Theo thrust back against his cock. 

"You were wrong," Liam said licking the blood that trickled from the mark that healed over. "You're not classic Theo, you're my Theo," He said pulling back before thrusting back in hitting against the nerves in Theo's ass as they both went over. He didn't stop thrusting as he poured into Theo claiming what was his. He knew what they were doing this time as he felt Theo's fangs slice into his neck at same time his did. 

Theo took hold of Liam's hips holding him as he thrust onto his cock his self. He kept a hold on Liam's neck flipping them over moving up and down on Liam's cock at his full speed. He moaned when he let go of Liam's neck hearing his heart pounding along with Liam's. Liam let go of Theo's neck covering his hands before flipping Theo back on his back. He pulled free almost before surging forward in a demanding thrust. He felt Theo unloading between them as he slammed into him. He kept going until they were both finished falling forward his mouth covering Theo's again.

~LT TL~

Liam opened his eyes to the smell of bacon and eggs hitting his nose. It smelt good and he could tell the other aromas as well. There were onions and peppers with spinach and mushrooms with a hint of black pepper. He was about to pull the covers back when his bedroom door opened with Theo coming in with two trays of food. He couldn't help, but smile sitting up tossing the comforter back so nothing would get on it. 

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Liam asked sitting back against the head board. He really had missed this side of the man he loved so much. He hadn't even been able to look at eggs or bacon without wanting to gag until now. The smell didn't cause a bad memory anymore it made him smile especially since Theo only had on pair of boxer-briefs. 

"I woke up and was craving bacon and a scrambled omelet. I hadn't eaten in days and after the fourth round of sex I was starving," Theo smiled handing Liam one of the trays with the food the way he liked it. "You know there were no eggs in the house at all?" he asked getting into the other side of the bed with his own tray. 

Liam let out a moan as he took a bite of the almost too hot food. He wasn't ready to answer the question of why he'd begged his mom not to buy eggs anymore. He couldn't even take a raw one near him. "Please tell me you made cheese biscuits too?" Liam asked not smelling any, but his nose was on over load from the eggs and bacon. 

"I had to go to the all night store to get what I made, but I'll make you some later," Theo said watching Liam eat like he hadn't in years. He waited a minute before he started eating, but he kept watching Liam every few minutes. He was starting to piece together an idea of why there weren't any eggs or bacon in the house. "I couldn't watch Scooby Doo," it was the best he had on not being able to do something the month or so leading up to Kira sending him to hell. "It's not the same, but I kept waiting to hear you doing Scooby Doo's voice when I tried," he added. 

Liam stopped with the fork half way to his mouth looking over at Theo. He didn't want to feel like crap right now, but he had to talk more at some point. He knew that even if they were together for the rest of their lives good or bad, he hoped good that they had to talk. He bit his bottom lip for a moment before putting the fork down. It had been easier earlier when they'd been lost in each other's bodies. The last time they had sex he'd let Theo have him wanting to feel him everywhere as well. 

"It wasn't just eggs and bacon, it was anything that I'd shared with you, minus Hayden," Liam said before he went back to eating. 

He really was wishing he had a vacuum cleaner for a mouth right now. It tasted so good that he would go for seconds and thirds possibly fourths. He was also craving those cheese biscuits with garlic in them. He couldn't wait until he could get some of those. When he'd found out there were boxes of the red lobster biscuits in the store he had literally jumped up and down. Theo had thought he'd lost his mind or hit his head on something too hard. Hayden had just laughed because he really had been acting like a crazy person. They had both kissed him to get him to stop making the squeaking noise as he'd held the box to him. 

He really loved them and he'd been without for months even though the biscuits hadn't been related in general to Theo. He'd been there and had made them because he couldn't bake or cook worth anything. The biscuits were the last meal with his biological dad at Red Lobster before he'd left his mom and him. 

It was a happy memory and he'd told Hayden and Theo both about it. Hayden had tried making them for him once, but they hadn't tasted the same even if you just added the mix. His mom had always told him love went into making something. It's why he sometimes had hoped that Theo had loved him. He had made them for him every weekend for those two months. 

~LT TL~

Liam finished his plate before Theo did, but he sat and waited trying to be patient. He hadn't even thought about getting Theo food when he'd been locked in the jail cell. He felt guilty for it now since he'd only given him stuff to make a sandwich the night he'd brought him back. Hayden hadn't let him near the stove knowing that he still couldn't cook. He'd started attempting it with Theo's help, but that all went to crap. The only thing he had managed to do was burn his hand a few times. 

Liam felt Theo's arm go around him and he leaned into him letting a sigh out. He felt so happy right now even with what they still had to work out. "Please don't let this be some bad dream," Liam said taking in the scents coming from Theo which were mostly theirs and a little bit of the breakfast. He nuzzled his nose against Theo's neck scenting him wanting him to smell just of him. 

"My bad dreams have my sister ripping her heart out of my chest so this isn't a bad dream," Theo said holding onto Liam. He hadn't slept much when he had slept waking up feeling like his heart was being pulled out again. "You want to go outside and watch the sun come up?" he asked, they'd always watched the moon, but he had never gotten to see the sun until the day before since he'd been gone. It was always night and cold, he might be drawn to the moon because of his werewolf/coyote side, but he wanted to feel the sun too. 

"Sure, afterwards we can come back in here and go to sleep," Liam said before he let go of Theo to get up. "I need to ask something and it's probably stupid now since...," Liam started, but he had to stop for a moment. "You said it the other night before we stopped them and I told you when I took off to tell Scott. I didn't want to leave you in that cell alone, but I didn't know how to get you out," he was going farther around what he was trying to ask Theo at the moment.

Theo already knew what he wanted to know going over to Liam, "I meant it," he said before kissing Liam putting everything into the kiss. He wanted him to know that he really did love him it was something he learned how to do in hell. "I love you," he had wanted to say it for so long. 

"I love you too," Liam said back holding onto Theo glad that he'd gone through with his plan even if it had been crazy. 

He was pretty sure his heart had been leading him to bringing him back too. He had been so happy to see Theo that night in the tunnel, he'd been glad to be pressed against the wall. He was going to make sure he erased all the bad memories for both of them with good ones. It was going to start with watching a few sunrises and go from there. He was never letting anyone hurt or manipulate Theo again. 

~THE END~


End file.
